


all deep things come up to light

by possibilityleft



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/possibilityleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash_kink, for the prompt Tasha/Deanna, pegging.  <em>"I want to do it tonight," Deanna says, her hand cupping Tasha's breast.  They fit so well together; it amazes Tasha.  She always feels awkward in her own skin, all angles where she should be curves.  But it works for her and Deanna.  They compliment each other.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	all deep things come up to light

Deanna has the most beautiful hair that Tasha has ever seen. Tasha has kept hers short ever since she escaped Turkana IV. She can't forget the itch of lice, the pain of the matting. Short hair means low maintenance, and that's how Tasha likes it. She likes to think that she can get up and go at any time, even though that isn't true. She's committed to Starfleet now; she's committed to her ship. And right now, she's committed to Deanna Troi of the gorgeous curls.

Deanna's hair is spread across the pillow and Tasha leans in to smell her neck and nip at her ear. Deanna sighs, moving underneath Tasha. She's a quiet lover, most of her vocalization not actually vocal. This isn't the first time Tasha has wished that she was psychic as well. But she thinks that she's pretty good at body language.

"I want to do it tonight," Deanna says, her hand cupping Tasha's breast. They fit so well together; it amazes Tasha. She always feels awkward in her own skin, all angles where she should be curves. But it works for her and Deanna. They compliment each other.

Tasha, surprised by Deanna's statement, pinches her hip a little harder than she intended and Deanna squeaks in protest. She nuzzles her way down to kiss the offended area. She follows the kiss with a bite and then speaks.

"Are you sure?" Tasha asks. They've been talking about the pegging for a few weeks, for long enough that Tasha knew exactly what Deanna meant by "it." They've been working up to it for some time. Tasha knows the intimate feeling of entering Deanna, one finger at a time, Deanna's body clutching around her, Deanna's thighs cradling her head. It's wonderful, the most intimate thing that anyone has ever allowed her to do to them. She could hurt Deanna this way, stretch her too far too fast, cause her to have a very awkward conversation with Dr. Crusher. But she won't. Deanna has brought out the gentleness in her.

"Positive," Deanna says, as Tasha's teeth graze her hip. Tasha looks up the bed and meets Deanna's eyes. They share a smile.

"I'll be right back," Tasha says, getting up from the bed. Deanna stretches languidly, her lips pale; she lost all her lipstick kissing Tasha earlier. They've been enjoying their day off together quite thoroughly. She's as beautiful as a portrait, and Tasha wishes for a moment that she could paint, but then again she doesn't really want to share this vision of Deanna with anyone else.

Tasha dropped her bag of toys by the door when she came to Deanna's rooms. She gets into it right now. It doesn't take long before she finds what she needs. She steps back into the bedroom. Deanna likes to watch her slide the straps up over her hips and slip the dildo into place. It's really an awkward process, even with the harness custom-made for her, but Deanna always says that it doesn't hurt to laugh during sex.

Tasha totally doesn't almost fall over this time. She adjusts a strap and Deanna leans up on her elbows to admire Tasha. Her lip curls up in a half-smile.

The dildo is an unfamiliar weight between Tasha's thighs. She likes the way it presses on her clit as she climbs onto the bed. Deanna spreads her legs and Tasha takes a long look. Deanna has strong thighs, pale and smooth. Tasha kisses her knee. Deanna giggles.

"Second thoughts?" Deanna teases. Tasha shakes her head, tossing her head to hide her blush. She's still a little self-conscious about her desires. Deanna is trying to teach her to be better about that, to admit what she wants and to go for it. She's perfectly good at that when it comes to her professional life, but that was always the easier part. Even if being gay wasn't stigmatized any longer in Starfleet, that didn't hold true for a lot of planets, including the one Tasha was from. It's hard to push past the old shame.

But she's going to. She's going to enjoy this. She pulls the lube off Deanna's bedside table. Even the little table shows Deanna's personality. It might be Starfleet issue gray metal, but she's covered it in a beautiful velvety red cloth that spills elegantly to the floor. The lube bottle has the weight of glass, even though it's plastic. Tasha pours some out on her right hand and bows her head over Deanna's thighs. She inhales, enjoying the smell of her as the lube warms in her hand. 

She is gentle, teasing with her tongue on Deanna's clit. She breathes out on her skin, making her shiver. She doesn't use her hand yet, taking her time licking and sucking. She can feel Deanna's shivers, her legs tensing on Tasha's shoulders.

She dips her tongue into Deanna's wetness and brings her fingers up to tease Deanna's ass. She doesn't penetrate yet, her fingers caressing the pucker slowly. Deanna reacts to every movement with little gasps.

Tasha sucks at Deanna's clit and begins to slide her finger in. She can feel Deanna trying to stay relaxed. Even though they've played this way before, it's hard to fight automatic muscle movements. Tasha hums, lips vibrating on Deanna's labia. Slowly she works another finger into her.

"Tasha, please!" Deanna says, her hands clutching at the sheets. Tasha knows what she wants. She licks Deanna warmly, messily, greedily, and presses a third finger against Deanna's ass. When Deanna comes, Tasha feels the bleed-over of her passion. Her own toes curl.

She pulls her fingers free and climbs on top of Deanna, the dildo pressed hard between them like a promise. Deanna kisses her, long and languid, and then she nods.

Tasha gives her another kiss and then pulls back up on her knees. She's so wet that she can feel her dampness sliding down her thighs. She applies some lube to the dildo, careful and generous. Deanna watches her face, eyes half-lidded. And Tasha presses the head of her cock against Deanna's asshole, her muscles tense with excitement.

Deanna arches her back as Tasha enters her, her eyes wide, mouth coming open. She looks amazed, blush high on her cheeks. Tasha has never seen a more beautiful sight. She presses forward, slow and sure, enjoying the give of Deanna's body. Finally their bodies meet fully. Neither of them move for a long moment.

Deanna is biting her lip now. Her eyes are glazed with want.

"I feel so connected to you," she says. "In every way."

Tasha shifts her weight, provoking a gasp from Deanna. She kisses her softly, cups her cheek. And then she begins to move.

Deanna wraps her legs around Tasha's back, guiding her thrusts. Tasha moves slowly, shallowly, letting Deanna adjust to the difference in sensation. Deanna reaches down to rub her clit, closing her eyes in concentration.

Tasha's thighs burn deliciously. The feeling isn't too much different for her than vaginal sex, but the need for control excites her. She nips at Deanna's stomach, enjoying the taste of her sweat.

"Oh!" Deanna says, eyes flying open, and Tasha fucks her harder in response. That does it; Deanna comes again with a series of shuddering gasps. Tasha feels more than a little pride.

She rides her through it and stops when it becomes too much, pulling out slowly. Deanna's asshole is slick with lube and twitches when Tasha pulls free.

"Take that off and get up here," Deanna days, voice ragged with desire.

"Yes, ma'am," Tasha says, mock-seriously. She laughs when Deanna rolls her eyes. She gets up and strips off the harness obediently before climbing back onto the bed.

She straddles Deanna's face, already halfway to orgasm, and Deanna doesn't seem to mind when Tasha laughs with pleasure, her mouth already busy.

They have hours more of today ahead of them, and Tasha can't think of anywhere she'd rather be.

The freedom to stay is sometimes better than the freedom to leave.


End file.
